There is no end to this massacre
by Brutalessin
Summary: A Call of Duty: Black Ops story. Nothing special. I wrote this last year and never got to post it here.


We were all ready, are guns fully loaded and aimed, ready for the kill. Our Squad of twelve young American men. No more, no less. We were part of the team, Black Ops. We were sent in to find the Russian Spetsnaz and take them down.

My team and I were standing at our mark in a place known as Radiation. We started scouting the area, going into various places. We were always watching our back for a surprise knife in the back.

Every corner we took precautions in case the enemies were right around the other side.

Gunshots can be heard in the distance, from which side? Who knows. Hopefully my men are alright.

A bullet has been shot and I can see it pass my face. I hurry up and turn around aiming my gun at the Russian attacking me. While he was trying to take another shot, I killed him with a bullet to the head.

Boom! Headshot, I smirked, than I frowned. Now is not the time to be joking and smirking. I continued running, climbing stairs to see another Spetsnaz shooting out of the window. I pull out my knife, come up behind him, and slit his throat. I covered his mouth with my gloved hand so no one heard his slow, painful death.

His lifeless body hit the ground with a thud, blood still attempting to squirt out of the gash on his neck.

I took one more look at him, spat and continued running. I went down a couple stairs to hear a Sniper shooting somewhere above me.

I quietly crawled towards some stairs. I through a concussion up into the room, but too late the Sniper jumped out a window. He grunted and switched to his Makarov pistols.

He came at me with shooting his pistols, but I dodged. I pulled out a tomahawk aimed and shot him dead on in the face. I walked up to his mulitated face, and I pulled out my tomahawk.

As I was turning around, I was knocked down. A Russian walked up to me. He then placed his giant, ass foot directly into my face knocking me unconscious.

I awoke, strapped in a chair. Russian Spetsnaz , five maybe six of them. I growled at them. They did this to me! They did everything! They started the war, they killed my men, and many others! Or so, our boss says.

One Russian, by the looks of it, the leader of their little 'gang' came up to me. He bent down and stared into my eyes.

I brought up some spit in my mouth and spat right in his eye. Caught of guard, he stumbled backwards trying to wipe of my spit. By the looks at how he reacted, instead of calling it spit, call it acid.

He spoke to the other men in Russian, their thick native tongue. He left the room. They untied me but kept my hands tied behind my back.

Grabbing me by my forearms, they started carrying me towards the way their leader went.

I was taken into a room with one way windows. The Spetsnaz who were carrying me set me down and guarded the door.

The leader, who was speaking English, said to me, "Take a look American, you'll understand." He waved at me to look at the window.

As I started walking to the window, I never left eye contact with the Russian. He looked back at me, half smiling.

Once I finally made it to the window, I broke the contact. I peared out of the window to see familiar men…Wait a minute….That's my Squad!

Forgetting about the Russians I called out for help.

"They can't hear you, besides even if they did, they won't remember you."

I looked at him and gritted my teeth, "What do you mean?"

"Once a new match starts, they forget the previous one."

"Match?" I responded. "Yes Match," He turned to look out the window with me.

"They created it this way. We fight for other humans entertainment. Unlike how your boss told you in 'training'."

I looked at him in astonishment, he's Russian! He must be toying with my mind!

"If what you're saying is true, then prove it." I crossed my arms to signify that I did not believe anything.

"Fine, Vladislav," the leader said.

Another Russian walked up to him, his hair was a very pale looking blonde. Unnatural for most Russians. His eyes were light blue as well.

"Da?" Vladislav said.

"I want you to go into the Game Chamber."

Vladislav looked uncomfortable at this request. He swallowed nervously, "Y-yes sir."

He walked over to a tube looking machine. He pressed a couple of buttons and stepped inside. A plastic cover came out of the machine sealing him inside. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

The next thing I knew, he was gone. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. "He…He just vanished!" I gasped.

"Da, now look out the window," the Leader nudged his head towards the window.

I looked out, and coming around the corner was Vladislav. He looked like he had no memory of being here with us.

"Holy shit…."I said, "Who did this to us? Who would trap us here for entertainment! We're being killed for God's sake!" I was tearing up for that I may have died once, or more than once to be exact.

The Leader continued looking out of the window. Once he started talking he wasn't looking at me. "I have one name and one name only."

"And what name would that be?" I interrupted.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. He said in a very thick, Russian accent, "Treyarch."


End file.
